Letters to a Lost Soul
by ChocolateBeth
Summary: Ginny sneaks Tom's diary away from Dobby and returns to pouring out her soul into his little black book. Except he isn't there to write back. Nontheless it comforts her - he's the only person who ever understood. End of CofS onwards
1. Chapter 1

**A/N – I randomly had a this idea, maybe because I think Ginny is a fairly under-developed character (not that I blame Jo for this – the series is jam-packed with info and Ginny isn't key to quite a few of the events) so I wondered what things would be like from her perspective (of sorts). I got all (or most of) the dates from the Harry Potter Lexicon so well done them for working them out!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I'm just going to do the one disclaimer because I always forget :P so here goes... <strong>

**I do not, and never will, own Harry Potter or any of its characters, storylines or places. If I did, I would be living in a swanky apartment in Manhattan and I would be friends with awesome famous people (Dan, Rupert, Emma and Tom).**

* * *

><p><strong>Letters to a Lost Soul<strong>

Sunday, May 30th 1993

Dear Tom

I know that you're gone, so I don't really know why I'm writing to you – you're not going to answer me. I know that. I do! I just…I'm not sure I can accept that you are just…_gone_. I remember all of what you did to me and I hate it, but you were the best friend I've ever had, and I don't think I can let go of you that easily. Harry says you're completely gone and that you'll never bother me again. He's so nice to me – even though he almost died because of me. But part of me wants him to be wrong. I _miss _you, Tom. I really do.

But if you truly are reading this, then you'll probably be wondering how and why I have the diary back. Well, Professor Dumbledore had it in his office, and then I heard Harry telling Ron that he slipped a sock into it and gave it to Lucius Malfoy to give to Dobby, their house elf, to free him. From what Harry said, it worked. I don't know what Dobby would have done with your diary if I hadn't asked him about it, but I did – I asked him if I could look at it, and at first he was reluctant, but when I told him it was harmless, he gave it to me. It _is _harmless, isn't it, Tom? Please tell me it is. I don't think I could bear a repeat of this year.

Which brings me to the next thing I wanted to talk to you about. Why did you use me like that? I hadn't done anything wrong, I just wanted to write down my feelings. And after doing that you became my friend. How could you betray me, Tom? I trusted you! You were my _only _real friend here. Colin is quite nice, but he's a bit obsessed with Harry as I think I said, and he gets quite annoying sometimes . A lot of the time, really. Luna Lovegood (a Ravenclaw, do you remember me telling you about her?) is just as weird as she used to be, but she's easy going and I like that about her. So _you_ were the only person I trusted here but _you _were the one who tried to kill me. Or did you not mean to? Was it an accident? – please say it was, Tom!

Are you really You-Know-Who? I know Harry said you were, and Dumbledore seemed to believe him, but you were so nice to me – I just don't think You-Know-Who would be capable of being nice. I suppose it would make sense – with all the things you made me do – and I don't think for a moment that Harry would lie – he's too good a person to lie. But I wish that you weren't Him, that it was a whole misunderstanding and you never wanted to make me do those horrible things… Please tell me that's what it is, Tom. Please!

I can hear people coming up the dorm stairs now so I better say goodbye for now, Tom.

Ginny xx

* * *

><p><strong>AN - thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it and please leave me a review to let me know what you think!**

**Love Beth xxx :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Tuesday, June 1st 1993

Dear Tom

White rabbits, white rabbits, Tom! Today is a really good day – a great start to this month! Firstly, all the petrified people were revived by Madam Pomfrey and it was so amazing that even Snape looked mildy pleased – I didn't think that was even possible! Did you have any teachers like Snape when you were at Hogwarts? Wait, why am I asking you things – you're not going to talk back so why waste ink on it. Oh that was a horrible thing to say, Tom, I'm sorry. I'm not wasting ink on _you_, I just…oh I think you know what I mean, don't you?

Anyway, what was I saying? Oh yes – great day! I was so happy to see Colin again and Harry was ecstatic in seeing Hermione which sort of made me happy too. Tom, do you think he likes her…you know…_likes_ likes her? I mean, she's not _that_ pretty but she's really smart so maybe I should start swotting up over the holidays so I do well in tests too.

And secondly, THE EXAMS ARE CANCELLED! I'm really glad because I haven't been revising because of… um… yeah…you know. Everyone was happy – except Hermione. Her face was so funny when Dumbledore announced it – I thought she was about to cry! Percy looked a bit miffed too – but he's no fun anyway and he just wants to be Head Boy desperately. (I bet Hermione wants to be Head Girl just as badly when she's in Seventh Year.) However, the rest of the students were cheering and throwing their hats in the air which made Percy and Hermione look even more comical!

And finally….drum roll please….HAGRID'S BACK! A month ago he was taken to Azkaban because he was the one person they could connect with…you know. But Dumbledore sent his release papers the other day and now HE'S BACK! He was really nice to me too and I missed him when he was gone. He even made some rock cakes to celebrate (I went to see him after the feast) and I tried to eat one but I think they were more rock-like than usual so I hid it in my robes when he wasn't looking. I was glad to see Fang as well. I'm usually more of a cat person (but I hate Mrs Norris – well, Harry does, so I do too) (actually I don't hate her I just wish she didn't exist so I couldn't have...) Oh this is so hard! Everything I try to talk about just seems to come back to what happened and I _really _don't want to talk about that.

So yes, that's basically all that happened today but I was a "good 'un" as Hagrid would say!

Ginny xx

PS – since you haven't replied and because I can still see my last entry, I'm guessing you've really gone…

PPPS – if you haven't, _please _talk to me – I really miss you

* * *

><p><strong>AN - thanks for sticking through the second chapter! Each chapter will be short - I can't imagine Ginny being the type to write reams and reams. Please write a review to give me feedback (good or bad, I really don't mind!) **

**Love Beth xxx :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - This chapter is dedicated to my LOVELY reviewer, VaticanCameos, who made me grin so much it hurt! THANK YOU!**

* * *

><p>Friday, June 18th 1993<p>

Dear Tom

Today is my last day of First Year! I can't believe I'm going home tomorrow – it only seems like yesterday when I was so nervous and excited about coming. I didn't expect all this strangeness to occur, though. Never mind, what's done is done, and carpe diem and all those other sayings I never bothered to remember. I'm so sad I'm leaving the castle – it really is home now. It'll be good to see Mum and Dad and the moody ghoul and the stupid gnomes. Oh and Errol (if he's still alive).

I should be starting to pack now because I can't do anything last minute and I'll forget something if I leave it till after breakfast tomorrow. But, as it's about four in the morning, I should probably wait until a bit later – I don't think Cassie or Hannah would be too pleased if I woke them up with my pottering about. Did you get my joke? _Potter_ing about? It wasn't that funny, I know. Sometimes I wonder if I'm a bit…I don't know…obsessed(?) with Harry. I hope not – I don't want to be like Colin who's always trying to snap photos of him, even though he's got loads now. Maybe if one _accidentally_ found its way into my bag, Colin might not notice. No, I'm _not _going to steal pictures of Harry – I'm _not _that creepy.

Ginny xx

PS – I've just remembered that 'carpe diem' means 'seize the day' (I think) so I'm not sure how that fitted in but it was the only saying I could think of off the top of my head. If Fred or George were here they'd make a joke about my 'flame head' – not that they can talk, but that's older brothers for you.

PPS – I'm sorry I haven't written in a while, but I've been having so much fun catching up with Colin and because the exams were cancelled, lessons have been really relaxing and fun, and I haven't really had the time to talk to you. I promise I'll write more over the summer, though!


	4. Chapter 4

Sunday, June 20th 1993

Dear Tom,

It's only my first full day back at home and I'm bored already. I really miss the castle and all the people and the ghosts – and even the teachers! It was nice to see Mum and Dad again, but…

I miss seeing Harry every day, too. Even if it was just a little glimpse of him in the corridor or in the Great Hall, it was…comforting. It's quite hard to explain, but I just like knowing that he's around – makes me feel better.

Oh no, I can hear Percy stomping up the stairs again. He's desperate to be Head Boy, and all he's been doing the entire day is ask people when the letter should arrive and pace around the house with a dark rain cloud above his head. Well, there isn't really a cloud over him, but you can picture it like in the muggle 'comics' (I think that's what they're called) that Cassie showed me. Comics are really strange things: they tell a story with pictures, but they don't move. At all! The drawings are cartoony and they have little speech bubbles with different type of text to show emotions (or something) and lines to show movement. I think I'll go into the muggle village in a few days and try and get one!

My mum's calling me for tea now, so I'll have to go, but I promise I will write again soon.

Ginny xx


End file.
